It some scenarios, is desirable to restrict communication of devices to within a certain geographical region (i.e. an authorized area). Ensuring that the mobile device is actually within the authorized area using positioning methods such as global positioning systems (GPS) may be difficult since the GPS signals appropriate to the authorized area may be spoofed (i.e. indicate that it is located in the authorized area, when in actuality it is outside of the authorized area).